Destiny
by DaniPeace
Summary: A modern Zutara story with bending.Zuko's father is not evil.He's mother is still alive.He doesn't have a sister but does have a brother.He is not evil.He's dad's been missing for years and he, his mom and brother are fine.But what happens when a girl com
1. It all began with a girl

**A/N: Hey guys. Listen this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Thx and I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Oh and please review thx.**

Destiny

Zuko could just hear the wolves howling outside his window. Slowly he got out of bed so his mother wouldn't hear him in the room next door; he stared out the window and saw a whole pack of wolves laying there in the snow. Their silver-white coats almost made them invisible. He sighed. They look so peaceful, so calm, so-

"Grr oh" His thinking was interrupted by his older brother snoring on his bed that was right on top of Zuko's bed. He and his older brother Lee shared a double bunk and Lee called dibs on top. But Zuko didn't care; it gave him a better chance to sneak out of bed and stare at the wolves that came every night. Zuko went back to his bed and crept under the covers as the sound of the wolves howling put him to sleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up bright and early as the sun poured into his window.

"Zuko, you up yet! Your brother's eating all the bacon!" His mother yelled up the stairs.

Zuko jumped out of his bed and threw on some red clothes. He slid down the stairs and into the kitchen.

His mother sighed. "Not red clothes again. Please go change," she begged.

Red was Zuko's favorite color, just as it was his dad's. He sighed."Funny, I don't remember it bothering you when dad **used** to wear red every day." His mom got mad. She hated talking about Zuko's dad, who died in a fire.

"Well that was your father, not you now go change!" She pointed her finger upstairs.

Zuko got mad. It wasn't good when Zuko got angry because he had major anger issues. He threw his bowl of cereal onto the floor.

"No, you're not the boss of me!" he headed towards the door and as he pushed his mom out of the way, he noticed tears starting to fill up in her eyes. When he opened the door and was about to step out, his mom yelled to him.

"You're out of control Zuko Lee Daniels."She cried.

Now Zuko couldn't help himself."**JUST SHUT UP MOM!**" He through his one hand at her and out of his hand came a flash, almost like fire, it struck his mother's arm.

"Ah!" She yelled as he burned her.

Lee gasped as he just realized what had happened."Zuko! How could you, you burned our mother!" Zuko was speechless and tears started to come in his eyes too.

"I...I... I didn't mean too..." He started backing away.

"Just leave, you have caused enough trouble in this family.** _You're just like dad_**." Lee said spitefully. Lee never liked dad, he said dad was the enemy. But Zuko never knew why he said that. You see Lee was born two years before Zuko and their dad died a few months after Zuko was born so Lee knew their dad more than Zuko. Zuko always wondered what his dad was like. He had seen him in pictures and videos but he could never really imagine that.

"Fine, you want me out. I'm out." He ran through the door as he wiped his tears from his face. It was still snowing and it was very cold so he went to the only place he could relate to: the lake. The lake was frozen when he got there so he sat there, letting his tears pour out. He heard a rustling by the bush behind him.

"Who's there?" He yelled. "If you don't come out right now you'll get a..." He stopped as a beautiful girl wearing blue clothes came out of the bush. She had sapphire blue eyes that shone in the moonlight much brighter than Zuko's golden eyes. "Dude shut it." She whispered then gasped. "Are you... crying?" She smiled softly.

"No." Zuko denied as he wiped his tears away. "I don't cry." The girl sat down next to him and handed him a little tissue.

"Here take this, just don't go blowing your nose in it." She grinned at he's macho-man-ness Zuko wiped his eyes and put the tissue in his red pocket of his red jeans.

"Hi I'm Katara." Katara smiled.

"I'm Zuko, the dumbest guy ever." Katara smiled then it hit her. "You're Zuko Lee Daniels!" She gasped. He shrugged. "Yeah, what's it to ya." She grinned.

"You don't know yet huh." She lowered her eyes. "Don't know what?" He stared.

"Nothing, I'm just going crazy." Zuko and Katara started talking and he told her everything. It started becoming morning and they were both exhausted. He told her about his mom and his dad. He told her about the fire that shot out of his fingers and burnt his mom. Then they heard a wolf howl.

**Awhooooo**. Katara gasped and stared at her watch. 11:00 pm.

"Oh shoot, is it that late. I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. I have to go, bye." She leaned over and kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"Bye Katara..." He smiled.

She raced off into the woods. "The woods? But there's nothing but wolves out there." Zuko whispered to himself. He had a feeling that this girl was no ordinary girl. But he shrugged it off.

"Man, I think I'm going crazy too." He slapped his head, got up and slowly walked home. Close to his home he saw a great red and yellow light flashing in the distant.

**HIS HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!**

He ran at top speed to his house. "Mom! MOM! Mom where are you!" He searched around the house completely without getting burned by the fire that was spreading through the house. Then when he turned around, his hand touched the fire. "Owe!" He yelled but then he looked at his hand and saw that there was a burnt mark but in a few seconds his skin grew back and the burnt turned into dust. "Whoa!" He started wondering what's going on. He raised his hands into the air and all of a sudden the fire absorbed right into his skin. The fire had gone into his skin and he could feel it whizzing through his body. He even absorbed the ashes so the house looked like there was no fire at all. "What is going on with me?" He asked himself. Then the front door banged open.

"Zuko, Zuko." A woman yelled.

"Mom." Zuko cried. He hugged his mom tight.

"But the fire, how... you." His mom gasped.

Zuko shrugged. "No idea mom." Lee stood by the doorway staring at what his little brother had done.

"I know what's wrong with him." Lee glared. Zuko stared at him with wide eyes.

"He's a fire-freak... just like dad."

His mother sighed. "Zuko we promised never to speak of it again."

Lee sighed. "**What does it matter, they're going to come and take Zuko just like they took dad. Luckily I'm not a fire-freak so I'm safe. Mum!**"

Lee crossed his arms over his chest.

Zuko was more confused than he ever was about his dad."What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"It's nothing honey, go to your room." His mother ordered. Zuko headed upstairs.

Before he went into his bedroom, he took one look at Lee and saw mixed feelings. Feelings of hate, feelings of love, feelings of care, feelings of sadness and every other angry feeling the dictionary may have foretold. But at who, who was he mad at. Was Lee mad at Zuko, his mother, his father or himself? As he lay on his bed listening to Lee and his mom screams at each other. Lee had just a big a temper as Zuko but Lee could control it and only let it out when it was really bad. Zuko's stomach turned upside down as he heard Leethrow his dad's vase, which had a picture of a fire on, onto the floor. It shattered into a million pieces. Then Zuko heard Lee climbing the stairs two-by-two ,as he always did then, he burst into the room. Lee's face was fuming and Zuko could still hear his mom softly crying downstairs.

"Lee?" Zuko sighed as Lee climbed up to his bed. But Lee quickly cut him off.

"Listen closely Zuko, you may be mom's perfect little boy but to me your just some firebending stinky ass brother that you were years ago and nothing will ever change that, you hear!" Zuko nodded.

"Oh and if they come to get you in the middle of the night then leave us normal people alone!" He pushed his earphones into his ears and played his music extra loud so that he couldn't hear a thing Zuko said. Zuko, of course, had thousands of questions to ask, like who are '_**they' **_and what did he mean by firebending and what about dad? But he kept his hole shut because he knew two things. One: His brother wasn't listening and two: If he was listening and started answering those questions then there would be yelling and fighting and he really didn't have the energy for that after all the things that happened that evening. He just got down laid on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**Srry it was so short but anyways... please review. Peace from DaniPeace**


	2. The AFSC

**OK so here's the second chapter and I forgot to put this in the first one. Zuko does not have the scar on his left eye but he will get it later. And sorry I took so long. It's been hectic. Did you know moving to Durban is harder than you think?  
**

_**Not again **_Zuko thought as he crept out of bed. The wolves were howling louder than ever. It was so weird; it was like they were calling him.

_**ZUKOOWHOOO. **_

He walked to the window, hoping to scare them off, but when he got there he saw a familiar girl standing next to a wolf. It was like... like... she was **talking **to them.

Zuko rub his eyes and checked again. Yes, there she was, a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl with blue clothes. Yes, it was Katara. She was talking to a wolf.

A snow-white brown striped wolf. Zuko recognized that wolf. He used to watch him leading the others around which meant he was the leader of the pack.

Katara then turned around and saw Zuko through the bedroom window. A smile spread across her face. She was so excited to see him. She waved for him to come. So he jumped out the window and ran to Katara.

"Katara, are you OK?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Zuko, I'm fine" she smiled. He looked confused

"People who are **FINE **don't talk to wolves." He looked over at the wolves.

Katara's eyes grew wide "So you're calling me crazy?"

"Oh, Katara-"

"They say you are not crazy if you talk to things but if they start talking back then you are going crazy" A deep voice cut him off.

Zuko looked around and saw that the voice came from the wolf.

"Oh my flip, Katara!" He took a step back which made him trip over his own feet and fall into the snow.

Katara giggled. She held out her hand for him.

He took it and she pulled him up.

Oops, a little too close. Katara pulled him a little too close to her. She blushed.

"Anyways, Zuko this is Aslan, Aslan this is Zuko." Katara smiled.

"We have met." Aslan said.

"We have?" Zuko said with a confused expression.

"When you were born, you're father came to me to give you my blessings. I was his mentor, you see. So I had to promise that when you have come of age that I would take you for training like I did to your father." Aslan explained.

"You knew my father?" Zuko asked.

"Knew him? Everyone knew your father, he changed the world. Well that was until he disappeared."

"**Disappeared?" **Zuko frowned. "My mom said he died in a fire."

"In a fire? Is your mother going mad? She knows your father is a firebender and fire can't hurt him." Aslan sighed.

Zuko thought back:

**Just like the fire couldn't burn me when the house was on fire or that time when I touched that burning candle. Does that mean...**

"Am I a firebender too?" He asked.

Aslan smiled and turned his head to Katara. "Katara, please explain." He ordered.

"Well all around the world there are special kids that are born with... well let's say _**special powers**_. Their powers are the elements of the world. **Fire, water, air and earth.** You're dad got firebending powers and he passed it on to you. I'll explain more when we get to the academy." She turned to walk into the woods.

"Academy?" Zuko said.

Katara stopped. "Didn't you get the letter. We asked your mom's permission if we could take you to the academy for A few weeks to learn how to control your firebending."

"And my mom said yes?" Zuko couldn't believe it, his mom would never say yes to that... Unless today was crazy day.

"Well... not actually." she sighed.

Zuko looked at her.

"But right now, we do not need her permission because-" Aslan stopped.

Katara continued." The **Master** (You'll find out who he is later) went to the Destinies and they say that we should come fetch you because some terrible thing is coming to the academy and it's your destiny to stop it."

"Me? Are you sure you have the right guy cause I'm just normal, boring Zuko? I'm not important." Zuko said.

Katara walked next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're wrong Zuko, you're much more than that. You have more power than any fire bender, you have the ability to change the world."

Zuko laughed softly. "So you mean I'm like Harry Potter."

Katara giggled. "Pretty much." she hugged him.

"So will you come with us?" Aslan asked as he stepped in the middle of the two, breaking them apart.

Zuko looked back at his house. "what about my mom?"

"She can survive a few weeks without you right and if you don't come with us, the whole world is doomed." Katara said.

"You're just saying that to make me go with you, right?" Zuko smiled.

"Pretty much." she giggled.

"Well it worked so... I'm coming." Zuko smiled.

"Yesssssssss." Katara punched the air.

The sun started rising in the horizon.

"Come Katara, come Zuko we must be off. It is already past curfew." Aslan said as he walked toward the forest.

"Yes Aslan." She followed him and Zuko followed her.

Just before he entered the forest he took one last look at his house and walked off.

They walked through the woods dodging trees, big bushes and all the animals they might bump into.

Then they came to a large tree in the middle of the woods.

The tree looked years old. It had lines on the bark which made it look like wrinkles.

Right in the middle of the tree was a hole, like those ones owls sleep in.

The tree was right next to a river of sparkling water.

"OK what now? How do we get to the academy?" Zuko questioned.

Katara grinned. She moved her hands in a circular motion, facing the water.

Then the water from the river came out and formed a bubble, she took the bubble and moved it towards the tree.

She gently placed it in the whole and all of a sudden, the tree disappeared and in it's place was like a sort of wooden elevator.

Katara walked in, followed by Aslan then Zuko.

Zuko stared around the little elevator. The walls were brown wood. The floor was dirt like any old normal ground that you walk on.

Aslan walked to a key pad and push the first floor.

The elevator dropped down at super fast speed.

Then it dinged and the doors spread apart.

Zuko stared at all the things that were before his eyes.

Everything was so magical that he couldn't believe it even though it was right in front of him.

On the left corner were a bunch of kids in blue uniform that looked just like Katara's uniform. They were either bending water, practising healing, talking, eating a late night snacks or getting ready for bed.

Then on the opposite side were a bunch of kids in white uniform, the boys were mostly bald, they were floating on balls of air or riding what looked like air scooters. They were airbenders.

And on the right were a bunch of kids in red uniforms which Zuko guessed were firebenders like him. Then opposite them were a bunch of tough looking kids in green uniform which must have been the earthbenders. Zuko pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. "I know," Katara walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't believe it either. I was so nervous, are you nervous?" Zuko nodded. "But you're excited too, aren't you?" He nodded again, smiling. "Well Zuko, welcome to The AFSC, Academy For Special Children. 


	3. Meeting the little Earth girl

**OK this is the third chapter of my story and I really hope you like it. My best friend Ashley said that it wasn't that bad but that's for you to decide. It's almost Halloween so I had to put this up before we left. We're going to uShaka for this Halloween thing. It's so flippin' scary, that's what I heard. What! Why am I telling you about my Halloween plans? I'm stupid sometimes. No wonder Dylan calls me a blonde retard. OK, sorry back to the story. I hope you like and please review.  
**

Destiny: Chapter 3.

Finally Aslan spoke "Katara, take Zuko to his room and help him settle in. Show him around, teach him the rules and stay out of trouble!"

He walked away to join the other wolves.

"Come on!" Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and led him to the fire dorms. Each door had a picture of a fireball on it.

"Here it is." Katara stopped in front of a door that had Zuko's name on it. She opened it and entered the room.

* * *

After a while Zuko explained what happened the day they met and about his dad. About how he threw a temper and knocked down his breakfast.

"I never thought you would do that." Katara said softly.

"That's because you don't know me." He said annoyed.

"I can guess." Zuko's eyes widened as he became interested.

"I'm gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your to say what's on your mind but you listen when I have something to show you. Correct me if I'm wrong you're fragile and you're strong. And..." She paused to take a breath "You're afraid to fall in love because you're scared the enemy will use it against you." Zuko sighed. "I guess you're right but what about you?" Katara listen closely.

"I'm guessing you're miss 'Goody-two-shoes' that only got in trouble once in her life. You want the _'happily ever after'_ life. But life ain't always like that. You can sometimes be bossy and you ain't afraid to say what's on your mind either. But... You care." He smiled. Katara stared open mouth at Zuko. They stood in silence, staring at each other for two minutes.

Then Katara got up and said "Well goodnight." She walked out still shocked at what Zuko had said. _Did people really think that of her?

* * *

_

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ The bell went off. Zuko twisted in his bed.

"Come on Zuko. Get up." Katara burst into the room and opened the curtains. _Wow _Zuko thought _No sunlight. Guess that's what you get from being underground. _

I guess Katara's a morning person. Oh joy. He groaned.

"Five more minutes." Katara sighed. "Five more minutes till training starts." She smiled.

Zuko jumped up. "Oh snot, five minutes. I'm gonna be late." He got his clothes out of his closet then stopped.

"Could you please go out so I can get dressed?" Katara blushed and walked out the door.

He finished in 4 minutes so he had 1 minute to get to class. Katara ran to healing class while Zuko followed the map to his first fire practice. He ran left, he ran right but, in the end, he was lost. He kept running until he got to the earth quad.

"How the hell did I get here?" He kept running until he bumped into a little girl. He and the girl fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it dude! What are you blind?" She barked at him.

He stared at her face. She was a short ten-year old girl wearing earth nation uniform. She had coal black hair that reached to her shoulder which was held back by a green headband.

She was barefoot but that's not what he was staring at. Her eyes were covered in what looked liked gray clouds. Zuko recognized it because his grandma had it. But his grandma only had it because... She was blind.

"Are you blind?" He asked. She folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" She spat on the ground. "I... It's just..." For a few second there was nothing but silence. Then the girl spoke.

"You're a firebender, aren't you?" He grinned. "How did you know?" He asked.

She sat down. "It's easy. Firebender have warm skin. Waterbenders have cold. Earthbenders are dirty. Airbenders are clean. Now you are clean but you're warmer than any airbender should be." Zuko nodded.

She had a point. His skin was warmer than any normal human. But he wasn't a normal human anyways. "You know I can see, right?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "H- How?" She started explaining.

"Even though I was born blind, I never had a problem seeing. I can see I just don't see the way you do. I see through earth bending. I feel the vibrations in the earth. It's like I see through my feet. That's why I'm always barefoot. I can also tell if people are lying."

Zuko gasped. "Wow. All that from a ten-year old blind girl." He grinned.

"Hey just because I'm ten and blind doesn't mean I ain't smart, ya hear?" He nodded. "I hear ya. One question." She nodded. "What's your name?" He asked.

She grinned. "Name's Toph cause it rhymes with tough and that's just what I am. Yours?" Toph smirked. "Zuko." He answered.

"Nice to meet ya, Zuko. Now come on. Fire class is this way."Toph took his hand and led him through the school. "How did you...?" She grinned.

"It's easy to figure out that you're a lost firebender trying to get to his first fire training class," she stopped. "And now he is ten minutes late." She added.

**Well that's pretty much it. The next chapter will be up soon. Yeah so I better get this over with. Please read before review and review before favourite. Thanks.**


End file.
